The Crimson
by ChibiNineTails15
Summary: While attempting to capture the Ninetailed Jinchuuriki, Sasuke is sent by accident by Kakashi to a different realm where he meets Rider Murtagh and joins with him. Meanwhile Naruto and a team follow behind to bring him back.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive me...I have a thing for...angsty (?) characters like Murtagh and Sasuke so I randomly thought that a crossover between the two would be interesting...since there's quite a bit of Naruto and Eragon crossovers...**

Gwahhh why am I rambling? I'm just nervous...

As for time...this takes place after Inheritance for Murtagh and as for Sasuke...let's just go back in time to right before he defeated his brother Itachi...meaning he still has cursed seal.

Let this begin!

If you review be gentle...I'm writing to improve :)

Also if you have an idea or something you'd like to see please share. I'll try to add it as long as itll fit in the plot.

Also I'm writing this via iPad because my laptop broke, italicizing and such is tricky but I'll try, and you might have to excuse grammar mistakes, I'll try my best to be careful of them.

Part 1 Abduction

This odd adventure of two rogues begins with a simple plan of capture. Little does the Hawk know that he will soon face the crimson breath of a dragon.

The target was approaching...Sasuke carefully began pulling out his Sword of Kusanagi but stopped half way, checking to make sure the target still was unaware of his presence as the katana had made a slight 'shing' sound. The target hadn't heard or caught notice of Sasuke who was hidden above in the thick trees so he resumed pulling his katana out. When he had it completely removed he readied his position: strike but not kill. He needed the Jinchuuriki alive if he was going to bait his brother, Itachi.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox, was the target. Sasuke figured if he captured Naruto, it would lead his older brother to him. Itachi's current mission in the Akatsuki was to capture the Ninetails after all. What luck to have the pleasure of getting rid of them both. It'd be like hitting two birds with one stone.

He was about to make the first move but was stopped by Karin, who was right near him.

"What?" he hissed. He didn't want to bring her along, this was his personal business but he needed her sensory type Jutsu. He had left the other two Hebi members at the base.

"I do not sense the red chakra you told me about." She said, nervously pressing her finger to her glasses.

"Is that a shadow clone then?" he asked, annoyed. Naruto always used Shadow Clones but it didn't make sense why he would use it now on his "mission" (which unknown to him the Hebi had secretly set it up.)

"No...But I still sense a powerful chakra..."

Sasuke silently groaned and readied his position again. 'That's probably a Transformation...Whoever they are they'll know where Naruto is...I'll just have to get the information out of them.'

He jumped down aiming his katana right at the imposter's leg.

The imposter jumped out of the way just in time, and began parrying Sasuke's relentless attacks as if he could predict Sasuke's every move...suddenly Sasuke saw the imposter's single red eye. The Sharingan.

"Kakashi!" He said standing up strait facing his opponent.

With a poof of smoke Naruto was replaced with his former sensei, Kakashi Hatake. He stood in front of Sasuke holding a kunai in his hand.

"Sasuke, so this was a setup mission just as we suspected, asking for Naruto pacifically...We figured it was some ignorant Atastuki member's plans. I never would have thought it was yours. What do you want with Naruto ?"

"I don't have to answer to you." he scoffed. "Where's Naruto?"

"Sasuke, have you really gone so low?" Kakashi demanded. Seeing his former pupil like this...it was not easy.

Sasuke smirked. "I will kill you if you don't get out of my way, Kakashi."

He readied his katana and lunged toward Kakashi who evaded it in the nick of time. Sasuke smirked again and activated his Sharingan, then sent his Chidori through his blade igniting it with it's electric power.

Kakashi gasped. This was a new ability...He was about to duck Sasuke's attack once again but in a blur something hit Sasuke pushing him down to the ground.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" the new figure yelled.

Sasuke laughed as he got back to his feet. "Stupid, stupid Naruto."

Naruto stood with a solumn expression on his face.

Kakashi yelled, "Naruto I told you to stay away."

Naruto made no response as he stared down Sasuke.

"Naruto, you've always been bad at following orders...now it's going to cost you!"

He then sent his katana, with Chidori still activated, across Naruto's upper arm tearing his sleeve and glazing across skin. Naruto stood almost paralyzed as flecks of lightning ran down his arm.

"Sasuke, I don't want to fight you...but I won't stand by letting you attack our sensei."

"No, yours. I'm done playing ninja at the Leaf. If you wish to not fight I suggest you come with me silently. I have need of you."

Naruto looked down, "Sasuke, you've defeated Orochimaru...if you had come back to the Leaf we could have found Itachi together..."

Sasuke laughed, "As if. As I recall, the Leaf has not been able to capture him all these years!"

Naruto stood unmoving, as if he was actually considering the risk of allowing Sasuke to use him...Kakashi saw this and readied himself, he couldn't allow Sasuke to have Naruto. He watched for an intervention point.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said weakly. He wanted Sasuke by his side more then anything, but...this was not the way.

"Naruto."

"If you do kill Itachi...what then?" Naruto said pulling a kunai out slowly.

Sasuke didn't respond but amplified his Chidori using up more of his chakra. Confident he held his katana pointed at Naruto. "I don't know, why don't you come with me and find out."

"No."

Naruto's answer was firm. Sasuke knew this tone, his never give up tone. Naruto wouldn't come without force. Sasuke scoffed and amplified his Chidori even more. He started running toward Naruto pulling back his arm for the swing, the Chidori near exploding in power.

Kakashi saw the opening and immediately activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

The Kamui worked right in time, seeing Sasuke begin to disappear in the warp Karin grabbed his hand but was pulled in right along with him. They were gone...

Naruto fell to his knees, his hand squeezing his bleeding arm.

"Why?" he whispered.

Kakashi sighed and pulled his mask up covering his Sharingan.

"It was the only way, he would have killed you. Now let's look at that arm."

Naruto removed his jacket revealing his arm. It was bleeding and the skin was burned. Kakashi shook his head, "I should have never taught him the Chidori."

Naruto said nothing, just stared at the ground.

"Kakashi, I just gotta bring him back ya know..."

Kakashi stared at his student. "Well this just might gave us a chance to get through to him...We'll gave to discus it with Tsunade."

"YES!"

"-but first your arm needs attending..."

"Nooooooo, but wait-I don't think Sakura-"

"She's not the only medical ninja you know." Kakashi smiled.

* * *

"I see. So he was sent to another dimension...and you believe you can send Naruto after him and return them both back?" Tsunade said, elbows pressed to the desk.

Kakashi and Naruto were discussing the situation with her.

"Yes. This may be our best chance to reach him. That world is quite different-not to mention in that world his brother doesn't exist, nor Tailed-Beast."

Tsunade sighed, "I see...Sasuke might open up more...but...It's a risk Ka-"

Naruto pounded his hands on the desk sending papers everywhere. "I have to go save him! I don't care what risks there are!"

Kakashi pulled his student back, "Lady Tsunade, I think we both know Naruto's not gonna sit here in Konoha quietly and let this opportunity go to someone else's hands..."

Another sigh from the Hokage.

"Fine, BUT he's not going alone. I'll send in a four-man squad with you, Naruto, along with Captain Yamato."

"Why him?" Naruto asked. "I still have the 1st Hokage's necklace on me and I don't think Ninetails will be a problem in this world, ya know."

Tsunade gave Naruto a good stare, "Fine then, just you and four others, even though this goes against my personal wishes."

"Alright! I'll be back with Sasuke before you know it, ya know!"

* * *

Sasuke moaned. It was dark, pitch actually, and it felt like he was riding on a bumpy wagon...in fact he was. He tried to move but he realized he couldn't because his arms were tied behind his back , tightly. He couldn't perform any hand signs or Jutsu and to top it off he was almost completely out of his Chakra.

"Karin, are you there?"

He heard her voice right next to him.

"Yes, we've been captured."

"I can tell, Karin. Did you see who? I just woke up."

"It happened in a flash, When I woke up we were in a desert like area and a couple of men were running towards us-I tried to wake you but they were to fast...and now they're taking us somewhere...I know one thing though...I don't sense things I use to, almost like we're in a different place completely."

Sasuke hissed. "That Jutsu Kakashi used...Karin lend me your shoulder."

"My should-"

Karin winced as Sasuke's teeth dug into her. If her hands weren't tied behind her he would have used her arm but this was not the case. She wanted to pull away from the pain but she didn't. Sasuke needed her...

Suddenly the wagon halted sending Sasuke to its floor with a hard thud. Noises exploded, men crying out and then a crimson flame ignited.

It was an attack and Sasuke and Karin were helpless.

Okay! So who goes with Naruto?! I have two in mind but that's a surprise! Anyone wanna request some one? (from the the rookie nine lol) sorry but no Sakura this time...


	2. Chapter 2

*I'm writing to improve-'tanks!* Ps all content belongs to their proper owners.

Sasuke woke up with a start. What had happened? He looked around at his surrounds. He was in a clearing in a woodsy area by a campfire and it was night time… Karin was nowhere in sight. He heard something stir.

"Who's there?" He called reaching for his katana then cursing when he found it missing.

_Hmmm, even with my knowledge gained from living in the castle I don't recognize his speech._

The figure was a male who appeared around the same age but a little older then Sasuke, he looked quizzically at Sasuke as if studying him.

_Strange isn't he Thorn?_

Murtagh then uttered a spell that enabled them to understand each other.

Sasuke asked the stranger who he was again.

"I'm Murtagh, I'm sure you've heard the name and you?"

Sasuke mumbled. "Sasuke Uchiha likewise, now tell me where I am."

Murtagh poked a stick at the campfire. His guest he had saved only a few hours ago seemed a bit rude and demanding. But who was he to judge one by first appearance?

"_You_ are safe and sound: I saved you from those slave traders, remember? Well you must have got knocked out, anyway I wasn't able to defeat all of them before one of them disappeared with your girl. Man he was a formidable opponent-it caught me off guard. Looks like our lands truly aren't at peace yet. Tomorrow I begin the search for him and I will be sure to bring that girl back."

"Did they have a long thin blade on them? I have to get it back." He asked, forget Karin-all he needed was his unique katana.

"Yes, but shouldn't you be worried about your friend? I plan on getting her back because I feel a little responsible for what happened but shouldn't you at least look worried? I mean here you are and you're just dumping her off? Is that sword all that matters? Going through the trouble of looking for one person is enough trouble let alone a single pacific weapon."

Sasuke was getting annoyed, "Fine, I'll go with you to retrieve both of them."

Murtagh laughed, "Sorry but Thorn doesn't like carrying extra baggage."

Sasuke glared. "Who's Thorn?"

Suddenly a swooping noise and thumps sounded as a huge creature flew above them and carefully lowered itself to the clearing while avoiding them. Its scales shone a dark crimson red in the campfire. It was a magnificent size and Sasuke was taken aback. Was it a summon that just followed this Murtagh around?

It stared at Sasuke with its huge eyes. This huge reptile…A winged snake like creature….

Murtagh laughed. "My dragon says you have eyes like ours."

"Is that so?" He stared right back into Thorns eyes. Somehow the "dragon" could communicate with Murtagh telepathically. "How so? I doubt it."

Murtagh stood and rubbed Thorn's side. "He says he will take you with us if you can prove you can fight."

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke asked standing up.

Murtagh tossed him an extra sword from the dragon's saddle. "Seems so. You win you go with us to retrieve your sword and girl, you lose we keep your stuff when we find those thieves." Murtagh was smiling. This strange boy seemed interesting and Thorn was also interested in him.

_He makes me curious. _The dragon said moving out of the way of the two boys.

_Aye, aye. There's something about him._ Murtagh replied readying himself.

"You can keep the girl." Sasuke said swinging the sword around so he could get a feel for it. It was more heavy and thick then he was accustomed to but it would have to do-he could use some battle right now. He was still lacking chakra but surely swinging swords with this guy it wouldn't even be needed.

"Quite the ladies men aren't you?" Murtagh grinned.

"I don't like carrying around extra baggage."

Naruto stretched as the gang gathered together. Tsunade had assigned him a team that she thought would be best in this search mission. Lee for his speed and abilities. If chakra and ninja abilities were effected in anyway in this world Lee would still be able to fight just as well. Kiba and Akamaru for their specialty-search. Ten Ten for her range of weapons which Kakashi had said might be idea in this world, and finally Shikamaru for his brains and Shadow Possession, Tsunade hoped he wouldn't have to use it on Naruto but she warned him that if Naruto got out of hand….

"Well it looks like everyone's all here!" Naruto shouted. "LET'S GO!"

"Yes! I can not wait any longer! Let us be off!" Lee shouted right along side him.

Ten Ten moaned, "Do you both have to be so loud and excited?"

Kiba laughed, "That's them for you. This will be interesting, huh Akamaru?"

His dog barked waging his tail.

'_What's so interesting? This is all going to be one huge drag.' _Shikamaru thought to himself.

Kakashi stepped forward. "All right, you guys all know the mission: be careful. The place you're going is quite different from ours. Take things slowly. Also remember Katsuya is with you and when the time is right she will inform Tsunade to summon you back."

Kakashi pulled his mask down exposing his single red Sharingan eye. "Ready?"

Naruto was buzzing with excitement. Katsuya sat in his jacket's pocket where it was imperative that she stay for the entire mission.

The group stood close together and held tightly to their bags. It would bad if anything- or anyone- got separated by accident. Kakashi focused and activated his special Sharingan and the group before him disappeared. It was only after he could no longer see Naruto the thought hit him _'What have I done-I just sent Naruto far away: the village elders are not going to be happy...' _ Oh well, him and Tsunade would just have to come up with a cover story for their Jinchuuriki's disappearance. _'You better be careful Naruto.'_

Their swords danced, the sound of their clash could be heard for miles. Both boys fought with passion. Sasuke refused to let this stranger beat him… but at the same time Murtagh was a master with his sword. Though his movements were strange and foreign to Sasuke, Sasuke himself was not to be scoffed at in his own abilities. This battle was certainly intense as both boys tried to outdo each other.

Thorn chuckled. _He's fighting is strange yet strong. He is very quick and sufficient in his movements._

_That he is, Thorn can you detect a weak spot? An error in his movements I can use against him? _Murtagh asked parrying blows from Sasuke and dealing them back as they circled each other.

_Nay, he seems to keep himself guarded very well, you might want to call it quits for now Murtagh-it grows late._

_I've never had to fight like this before. Finally someone who matches me besides my brother-Thorn why would I want to stop now? _Murtagh protested.

Seeing Murtagh slightly distracted Sasuke took the advantage and knocked his sword right out of his hand in one swift movement. Murtagh was quick to react and bent low and tripped Sasuke in a flash. Sasuke caught himself and laughed whipping sweat off his forehead.

"How about we call this even?" Murtagh said picking his sword back up.

Sasuke stopped smiling, "Fine-and I go with you."

It had been a very long time since Sasuke had been evenly matched with someone in strait out strength….once he got his sleep and regained his chakra…then he would no doubt win. Or so he thought.

Murtagh rummaged through the dragons saddle and pulled out a rolled up pallet and threw it to Sasuke. "Here-get some sleep, we leave early in the morning. I have a feeling of the place those people will be heading. It's a good distance away."

He then sat next to his dragon who curled his tail around him.

Sasuke sat down on the pallet and rubbed his tired muscles.

"Uchiha huh? Strange name. Where do you come from Sasuke?"

Sasuke was about to say Konoha but stopped himself. "A place called the Land of Fire. I come from a village where we are trained to carry out missions such as guarding to assassinations. I'm now a rouge shinobi. Now tell me about where I am. I'm a complete stranger to this worl- land."

Murtagh replied back, "A stranger to Alagaesia, huh? You must have come from the distant unknown islands or so. Anyway I'm unfamiliar with 'shinobi' but as for assassinations and protection I guess that's a little like what Dragon Riders used to do back in the day. They kept peace in the lands before they were taken down by the king. But our lands were supposedly at peace since Eragon brought him down but lately something's been afoot. And as one of the last three Dragon Riders I guess it's my job to figure out what since Eragon's gone…Though this may be hard…I'm a bit of an outcast and showing my face around could be trouble."

"What do you mean 'outcast'?" Sasuke asked.

Murtagh sighed, "Man you really don't know anything…let's just say I've had to do some really bad things and I've hurt a lot of people. Eragon included."

"Who's this 'Eragon' you keep mentioning?" Sasuke felt like there was more to this person then meets the eye. He remembered the comment about them having the same eyes from earlier…Could it be that this Murtagh also knew the same kind of pain Sasuke felt daily? No…but maybe close enough.

"He was-no is my best friend, also a brother and rival. Though I feel like lately we've been on two separate paths completely. He has taken the role of the hero while me…"

Murtagh stopped and looked at the starry sky. "I'm going to call it a night Sasuke."

'_What has he done that put him so far away? This Eragon sounds like Naruto…'_

"Get off me!" Kiba yelled pushing Naruto off him. Naruto moaned sitting up. They had just woken up since they had arrived at wherever they were.

"That was some rough landing, huh?" He looked around. "Uh-oh. Kiba I think our group got separated…"

"WHAT?!" Kiba yelled. He had to be joking. Akamaru whimpered.

The two boys and dog found themselves by a lake and it was completely deprived of any humans. The rest of the gang was no where in sight.

"Look what you've done!" Kiba yelled standing up and pointing at Naruto.

"Hey it's not my fault! Don't blame me, ya know!" Naruto shouted pushing Kiba.

"Oh no you don't! You tripped and knocked me down when Kakashi was using his Sharingan so it's your fault we landed in a different place!" Kiba yelled pushing him back.

"I couldn't help it! I had to sneeze!"

Akamaru barked at the two arguing boys but they paid no attention to him.

Naruto in the heat of moment shouted "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" A deformed and pale clone formed but slumped down to the ground pathetically and disappeared. Kiba laughed.

"**Fang over fang!**" He shouted but the beginning of the transformation itself failed too.

"Ha ha!" laughed Naruto! "FAIL!"

"Shudup!" Kiba said grabbing Naruto's fist. "Instead of fighting we need to figure out what's going on!"

"Huh?"

"Both our Jutsu's aren't working properly."

"No just yours." Naruto said confidently.

Kiba growled. "Are you kidding me!? That clone you just tried making was more pathetic then the ones you made when you was little. Wait-change that. It was a perfect clone of you!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He yelled.

Akamaru had enough of the two boys and bit both of them hard.

"Owwww! What was that for!?"

Kiba put his fist down. "He's right, this is no time for arguments."

"Well you started it." Naruto plopped down on the ground hopelessly. Why did he have to get stuck with a show-off like Kiba?

Meanwhile some distance away Ten Ten and Lee found them selves in a small town. It was pleasant and people were going to and fro peacefully although some of them stared at the two strange figures.

"I do not see Naruto or Shikamaru anywhere." Lee pointed out.

"This is a problem. Maybe we should ask some of the pedestrians for some help."

"Yes, that is a find idea indeed!" With that Lee pulled a lady aside.

"Excuse me miss but have you seen people dressed like us anywhere?" He winked at her. The lady screamed in a different language and slapped him.

Lee lowered his head….she must not have understood him…

Ten Ten laughed pulling him along as they went through town. It was late afternoon and quit beautiful in this place. The people were dressed strangely but simplify and Ten Ten found herself liking it here. Although…she noticed some tools and a few weapons some of the men were carrying…they were strange. "So we are stuck in a completely foreign place by ourselves, huh. This is going to be a lot of trouble."

Lee sighed, "Ten Ten, it is hot and I'm thirsty, do you think these people have any drinks?"

"Don't be stupid, Lee. They're not that much alien to us."

She then saw a building with people going in and out. It seemed sort of like a restaurant of some sort.

"Let's go in there and get situated." She said pulling Lee along.

"Yes, let us. Forgive me for complaining!"

One the outside of the building was a sign with the letters, P-U-B.


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATE

If you're reading this I applaud you for waiting so dag-gum long! And I deeply apologize! I'm so fickle and I get rushed into projects and I get so busy and I spend A LOT of time working on my YT channel (TheShaxra15) trying to improve but being the poor girl I am it's difficult…especially since I don't even have internet! I have to keep going to a library XD FOR EVERYTHING

What I'm saying is yeah I'm behind but I've not thrown the towel in!

Just bear with me! (spelling? XD)

I will find the inspiration to keep these stories up but I don't know how long it'll take. At least when I do I'll be slightly better at writing as practice is giving me experience! The stories bearing this update are more tricky to write because they require knowledge. The CSI like one I need to do a lot of research….the Inheritance crossover with Sasuke and Murtagh I need to refresh the series and a lot of terms and people in my mind….It's like it faded away :D closure to a series does that.

If you're reading this and you follow the Shippuden Slenderman Game I have the next part started.

I'm probably not supposed to ramble updates like this but…It needed said.

I've not pulled plugs….just ignored them a bit…not on purpose.

Busy.

No internet.

Life.

I work on inspiration, it's very fickle. I'll beat it into shape though! :P

Hopefully…..


End file.
